


If It Had To Be Anyone (It Should Be Him)

by Alexilulu



Series: If It Had To Be Anyone [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Everybody has a list of people they'd go straight for. Sometimes that list includes very good friends. Sometimes you decide to act on it.





	If It Had To Be Anyone (It Should Be Him)

**Author's Note:**

> its 2018, and the hashtags of the year are #StuffHaruOkumuraFullOfCock2018, #MakeAnnTakamakiNut2018, and #AkiraKurusuCannotNut2018. This message has been paid for by Femdom International.

Haru and Ann both came to an agreement in the months after they settled down together. Without the chaos of the Metaverse and heart-theft and Akira’s unjust imprisonment to distract them, they’d fallen into a pattern. While patterns can be fun, restorative even, they both agreed that they needed something new. A shake-up, something neither of them had done or even put much thought into until it was mentioned.

If they could both agree on someone to have a threesome with, they’d give it a shot.

It took less than 5 minutes of deliberation. Text messages were exchanged for a quiet coffee date together, to catch up. He agreed, of course. Ever eager to please, always the person who can’t turn down an opportunity to help a friend in need. He agreed, again, of course, when The Question was raised. It was almost a foregone conclusion, so excited for them that he sat up in his chair and interrupted Ann’s explanation halfway, once he realized what they were asking.

They set a time, and a place, and ground rules. The day comes, and they let Akira in to their shared apartment, place him in the guest bedroom they’ve prepared for the occasion, and step away to perform their own preparations. Everything has been carefully planned on their part.

Of course, some things can’t always be planned for.

* * *

“Okay, Akira, are you—” Ann slides the door into the guest room open only to stop in her tracks, eyebrows shooting up when she sees him posed on the bed, watching her with one leg arched upward to show off the gossamer-thin black stockings he’s wearing. In fact, his choice of apparel seems to be a matched set, from the garter belt to the lacy black panties, to the girdle that ends just below his pecs, as carefully detailed as the rest with a gauzy black lace. His expression doesn’t change when she sees him, a stony mask propped up by a hand. “—Huh.” She feels suddenly self-conscious about the crimson bathrobe that Haru and her had agreed to wear for their entrance, like she overdressed for the occasion.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Haru’s head peeks around the doorway when she comes up behind Ann in her own floral bathrobe, blinking in surprise to see Akira’s outfit. “Oh, those are lovely, aren’t they? Ann, dear, don’t be rude.” Haru shoos her into the room, and closes the door once they’re both inside. “Thank you for making such a striking effort, Akira-chan, we both appreciate it.” She claps her hands together softly, smiling. “Well, let’s get to it, then?” Akira sits up and nods, and Haru sheds her bathrobe without a second thought, dumping it on the floor. Ann bites her lip looking over at her, struck with more than a little jealousy about having to wait for her turn. They agreed not to overwhelm him, and so she sits down in an armchair in the corner, watching her naked girlfriend crawl onto the bed with her best friend.

“How do you want to do t—” Akira’s question is stifled by his own sharp inhalation when Haru makes the first move, kissing and sucking at his collarbone. Not one to be stymied, Akira’s hands slide up Haru’s flank, sliding aimlessly across her skin as she begins to move her kisses slowly upwards, lips and tongue fluttering along his jugular, lingering on the feel of his pulse against her mouth. “You know, It’s hard for me to do anything for you when you’re down there.” Akira says shakily, hands hovering at the edge of Haru’s ribcage.

“Oh, silly.” Haru pulls herself away from him, smiling. “We never said you’d be doing  _ anything _ , did we?” She grabs his wrists with both hands, prying his hands off of her and shoving him bodily down onto the bed, pinning his wrists to the bed and plunging her tongue into his surprised mouth. Ann leaps to her feet on cue, snatching a pair of leather handcuffs from a dresser drawer and climbing onto the bed, looping them through a belt they’d hooked through the headboard and hidden under the sheets before locking the cuffs around his wrists.

“Got him!” Ann chirps, and Haru pulls herself off of Akira with a wet smack of her lips, smiling mischievously and licking her lips. 

“Very good, dear. I’m sorry, Akira, we should have told you, but...Well, we were worried you wouldn’t agree.” Akira rattles his bonds, and she smiles wider. “You’re not uncomfortable, are you? We would never hurt you, we just—well, we wished for this to be on our own terms.” 

Akira shrugs as best as he can with the restraint. “I wouldn’t have said no.”

“If it matters, I think you look beautiful like this, Akira.” Ann strips off her own bathrobe, smiling at the blush he’s now sporting. Haru scoots out of the way, leaving room for Ann to straddle him, already feeling his cock straining against the fabric of his panties under her. “My turn now. Is it okay if we’re not gentle?” She locks eyes with him, and he nods. Smiling with glee, she rakes her fingernails down from just above his armpit to the edge of his girdle, delighting in his hiss of pain and the angry red lines she’s left on him. Ann presses herself down onto him, tracing the same path Haru took up his neck with teeth and fingernails and tongue. He raises his hips every time she lays into him, and the steadily growing erection pressed between them is testament to Akira’s pleasure. She never really truly expected to like this, to think she’d want to try something with a man, but...she’s enjoying herself. And not just because Haru is leaning against the both of them, stroking her back gently and whispering sweet nothings to both of them. 

Ann diverts along Akira’s jawline, brushing curly hair away from his ear to take the lobe between two teeth, pressing just hard enough to make him moan and try to roll his face away, to no avail. “Do you like this, Akira?” She whispers into his ear, incisors pressing harder into his flesh. 

“Mmmmhhh, yes…” He whimpers, rattling the headboard when ann bites deeper into him and he jerks his arms in response.

“Move over, Ann. You’re being too mean to him.” Ann slides over to straddle one of his legs, Haru moving onto the other and pressing her face close to Ann’s. “Akira, darling, you’re doing so well. Ann was right, you’re gorgeous right now.” Ann releases Akira’s ear, and Haru kisses the rapidly reddening skin, pulling his earlobe into her mouth and suckling gently. Akira moans, arching his back, and Ann kisses Haru’s neck in turn.

“He’s not the only one who’s gorgeous here…” Ann murmurs into Haru’s neck, an arm looping over her back to cup Haru’s breast. Haru releases Akira with a gasp when Ann pinches her nipple, giggling and turning her head to kiss her back. Akira can’t help but watch them make out on top of him, Haru’s hands kneading his chest and moaning into Ann’s mouth every time she tweaks Haru’s breast.

“Mmh...dear, we’re supposed to be playing with Akira…” Haru pulls away, brushing hair out of her face and breathing hard.

“Yeah, okay…” Ann wiggles her hips, her thigh brushing past Akira’s cock, and he groans, rattling the headboard again. “I think he’s ready, hon.”

Haru nods, moving down Akira’s leg and tugging the panties down to free his dick, looking surprised when it goes upright instantly, twitching gently. Akira groans and shifts under them, clearly holding himself back. “Oh my. Do I simply…” She moves closer to it, breathing through her nose and exhaling onto it, her lips just barely out of reach. “It doesn’t smell like I expected it to.”

“Babe, come on, you’re killing him.” Ann nods to Akira, who started gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut when she moved downward, trying to control himself.

“Okay—” Haru brushes the tip of his cock with her lips, a small kiss from the side that makes Akira arch his hips upwards, shoving it past her cheek involuntarily. She giggles against his shaft, moving her mouth up to meet the tip again and flicking her tongue out for a taste. She hums appreciatively, and Akira moans when she opens her mouth and envelops his head with it. 

“Fuck, Haru, I—” Akira starts when Ann takes a hold of his nipple between thumb and forefinger, grinning wickedly at him. 

“No talking, now, be a good boy and you might get a reward.” Ann releases him, moving over to Haru and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Doing ok, babe?” Haru nods without releasing his cock, and Akira shakily inhales, murmuring silent curses to himself under his breath. Haru seems to take this as encouragement, working her hand slowly up and down his length, making small noises in her throat as she steadily takes more of his cock into her mouth, until she seemingly reaches her limit, pulling away with a pop and continuing to stroke him. She smiles to Ann.

“I think I like it, a little.” Haru giggles. “It’s so much warmer than I expected, and it  _ moves _ . It’s all very strange, but fun. Do you want to try?”

“Mm, I’ve got bigger ideas. Watching you have all the fun has been really hot, but I want to try something more exciting than giving head. Here, scoot.” Ann moves Haru off Akira’s leg, scooting her around to face Ann and turn her back to Akira’s head, straddling his chest backwards. “Sit on his face.”

“What?” Haru squeaks.

“ _ What? _ ” Akira sounds terrified, but she also sees his cock engorge at the thought.

“Hey, I thought I said no talking! Besides, you’ll love it. I’ll take care of your dick, just keep up your end of the bargain for Haru, okay?”

“Are you—” Haru stops, catching Ann’s glance. “Okay. Deep breaths, Akira.” Haru settles back onto him, gasping almost immediately when his tongue flicks out along her taint once she’s settled. “Oh my, oh, oh…” Haru tries to remain still for him, throwing her head back in silent approval. Ann, meanwhile, takes up his cock in both hands, stroking a few quick times to ensure he’s as hard as she can get him, then moves herself flush with it, rubbing it between her labia. Haru reacts more than Akira does, giggling. “Do that again, Akira-kun, that felt so good…” Ann moves again, and Haru moans deep in her throat. “Just like that...Oh, darling, you’re right, this was a wonderful idea.” 

Ann leans forward, kissing Haru gently on the mouth. “It definitely was. Okay, Akira, hold on. Just let me handle this.” Ann slips him in, groaning as his cock moves deeper until their hips meet. She’s not the only one reacting; Akira manages to make a sound from under Haru, and Haru seems to be enjoying the vibration through his mouth against her. Ann recovers first, lifting herself up until only Akira’s tip remains in her, then slides back down with a slap. The impact stirs and unseats everything in her, stopping thoughts and jumbling feelings, but the reciprocal effect on Akira and Haru is too good to give up, so she does it again, and again, until all three of them are a cacophonous chorus, moving out of sync with one another and yet utterly in time.

During a break for breath, Akira whines wordlessly in a universal language they both understand when Ann slides down his cock one last time, the need to come evident on his cum and sweat-streaked face. Without a word, Ann pulls herself off of him, biting her tongue to stop herself from crying out in an equally wordless need and ignoring his startled cry at the sudden loss of feeling. “Switch me, Haru. You should try this too before we’re done.”

“Oh, Ann, I don’t know if I have the strength, I…” Haru looks dazed, eyes glassy. Ann pulls her to her, hugging her tightly. 

“It’s okay, babe, Akira can handle all the work. Here, just move over here, and—” Ann swaps spots with Haru, setting her in place and lining up Akira’s cock for her. Haru at least has the presence of mind to lower herself onto it, and cries out nearly continuously when his cock goes deeper into her, gritting her teeth and panting when he bottoms out in her. “Akira, you know what to do.” Without further ado, she takes up Haru’s former position, leaning just forward enough to set her pussy right on his chin and block everything else.

After so much abuse from his cock, his tongue in her is a welcome change, gentler than she expected. But then he starts to move under Haru, and she feels him panting against her, and the desperate need that his mouth moves with changes the pace entirely. Ann quickly returns to the edge of coming again, fighting it back with all her might. Based on Haru’s wild movements and breathy whines, she’s close to the same, and the same is true for Akira, his thrusts moving faster and harder into Haru.

And when the moment comes, Haru lets out the keening cry Ann would know anywhere, and Akira’s hips freeze when Haru’s pussy clenches around his cock, and Ann realizes what she has to do. Leaning forward, she puts a vise grip on the base of his cock with two fingers, hooking two fingers from her other hand into her and frantically working her G spot until she comes into Akira’s mouth, cum pouring out of her and everywhere on Akira’s chest and face.

Once they finish, Ann gets Haru off Akira and moves to the other side, producing towels  from the same drawer she had pulled the handcuffs from to clean everyone up with, as the most lucid and non-bound member of their little party. Akira seems to have cleaned up most of the mess on his face with his tongue, but Ann takes the time to get the rest of it for him and unlocks his handcuffs. “Sorry, Akira, I just...forgot. We didn’t even think about condoms, and I just—”

“That was insane.” Akira murmurs, his eyes closed. “Just...wow.” His arms drop lifelessly to his side, and he doesn’t seem to want to move them.

Haru loops her arms around one of Akira’s, nuzzling his bicep like a beloved pet. “I’m glad you had a good time, Akira-kun. I knew this was a good idea.” Ann settles down against his other side, using his shoulder as a pillow (after wiping some sweat from it) and distantly enjoying the feeling of his hand against the small of her back.

“It did work out pretty great.” Ann murmurs, the adrenaline crash hitting her all at once. “Sleepy.”

“Shouldn’t we do something? I feel terrible, leaving Akira without like this.” Haru’s voice is thick with exhaustion, barely even audible.

“Worry about me in the morning.” Akira murmurs, similarly sleepy-sounding. After a moment’s thought, he speaks again. “I should probably pee.” The resounding silence to this statement is punctuated by Ann murmuring to herself and hooking a leg over Akira’s, further pinning him in place under her and Haru. He groans, closing his eyes. That’s gonna burn so bad in the morning, but right now it’s the furthest thing from his mind. He’s much too happy about helping Ann and Haru have a good time to think about anything else. Wha’ts a little pain compared to so much love?

**Author's Note:**

> Akira I'm so sorry about what is going to happen to you once you eventually pee that nut out. It'll only be bad for a minute.


End file.
